Costa Ricaball
Republic of Costa Ricaball |nativename = : República de Costa Ricabola : Nicoya (Native American name) |founded = September 15, 1821 |onlypredecessor = UPCAball |predicon = United Pronvinces of Central America |image = Costa Ricaball (FB).png |caption = I am not of Thailand or North Korea! |government = Unitary presidential constitutional republic |personality = Hardworking, Peaceful, Honest, Happy. |language = Spanish |type = Latin American |capital = San Joséball |affiliation = OASball SICAball UNball PARLACENball ACSBall WTOball |religion = Catholicism Protestantism Atheism |friends = Panamaball Colombiaball Guatemalaball USAball |enemies = Uruguayball Nicaraguaball Venezuelaball Flag Stealer Another Flag Stealer |likes = Peace, Democracy, High HDI, Tourism, Nature, Football, Giant Stone Balls, Jurassic Park, Red-eyed Tree Frog, Her Oxcarts, the Diquis culture, morpho butterflies, International ethnicity, José Capmany, Jorge Debravo, marimba music, and Soccer (Football). |hates = Contras, dinosaurs, Illegal Immigrants. |predecessor = UPCAball |intospace = Si, (Thank you, Franklin Chang Díaz with USAball). |bork = Tico tico, Rica Rica |food = Gallo Pinto, Casado, Tamal, Sopa Negra, Patacones, Chifrijo, Rice, Olla de Carne (Meat Pot), Empanada, and International Cuisines |status = I lost the 2018 World Cup against Brazilball! 2-0 NEVER FORGET. |notes = Highest HDI of any Central American nation outside Panama (Great Achievement) |reality = Republic of Costa Rica |gender = Male |military = None (In the alternate universe with dinosaurs, our military is called the Costa Rica National Guard) }} Costa Rica}} , officially the Republic of Costa Ricaball is a countryball in Central America. She is bordered by Nicaraguaball to the north, Panamaball to the southeast, the Pacific Ocean to the west, the Caribbean Sea to the east. The country is divided into 7 provinces, including her capital San Joséball, giving her a total area of 19,714 square miles (51,059 sq km), making her the 5th largest country in Central America, and 126th in the rest of the world. With a population of only 5.058 million as of 2019, Costa Rica ranks 122 in the most populous countries in the world. Having access to the Pacific, as well as being geographically in North America, gives her the ability to join OASball, as well as becoming a candidate for the Pacific Allianceball Unlike the other Central American countries, Costa Ricaball does not suffer from internal guerrillas and has a superior economic, social and diplomatic advance than the other Central American nations. Nowadays she makes fun of hidden by the difficulties that the rest of the Central Americans countryballs pass, sometimes even believing she does not belong to Central America. She has focused her life on her economy and ecosystems, which is mainly why she is richer than all the other countries in Central America except for Guatemalaball. She is a very peaceful country that has not had an army since December 1, 1948. Her national day is September 15th, and her zodiac sign is Virgo. History Early History Costa Ricaball was born as a 3ball in 10,000 BC where is part of Isthmo-Colombian Area, and the Clovis culture that spreads from South American 3 and 7 balls. From here, the Kingdom of Nicoyaball was founded, and she was a very peaceful until the Spanish Empireball took all of the Central America. Spanish Colonization Accounts differ as to whether the name la costa rica (Spanish for "rich coast") was first applied by Christopher Columbus, who sailed to the eastern shores of Costa Rica during his final voyage in 1502, and reported the presence of vast quantities of gold jewelry among the natives (No 'murrica, we don't have oil). Or by the conqueror Gil González Dávila, who landed on the west coast in 1522, met with the natives, and appropriated some of their gold. Independence Like the rest of Central America, Costa Rica never fought for independence from Spain. On September 15, 1821, after the final Spanish defeat in the Mexican War of Independence (1810–21), the authorities in Guatemalaball declared the independence of all of Central America. That date is still celebrated as Independence Day in Costa Ricaball, even though, technically, under the Spanish Constitution of 1812 that had been readopted in 1820, Nicaragua and Costa Rica had become an autonomous province with its capital in León. Later History After Mexico's independence from Spain, Costa Ricaball was a province of First Mexican Empireball. In 1823, after the collapse of the First Mexican Empire, she became a province of the Federal Republic of Central Americaball, along with Guatemalaball, El Salvadorball, Hondurasball, and Nicaraguaball until November 14, 1838. From there, she formally declared sovereignty in 1847. Since then, Costa Rica has remained among the most stable, prosperous, and progressive nations in Latin America. Following a brief but bloody civil war, it permanently abolished its army in 1949. Flag Colors Main Colors Provinces * Alajuelaball * Cartagoball * San Joséball * Guanacasteball * Herediaball * Puntarenasball * Limónball San Joséball is located in the central part of the country, and borders (clockwise beginning in the north) the provinces of Alajuela, Heredia, Limón, Cartago and Puntarenas. The provincial capital is San José, that is also the national capital. Relationships Diplomatic relations Americas * Canadaball * USAball * Mexicoball (Football Rival) * Guatemalaball * El Salvadorball * Hondurasball * Nicaraguaball * Panamaball * Dominican Republicball my best brother but is corrupto and has coal power plant * All Centroamerican countries... ball? * Colombiaball (I like you, ^^) * Brazilball I lost the 2018 World Cup against him! 2-0 NEVER FORGET. * Uruguayball (Aka: Ur-gayball) * Argentinaball * Chileball * Paraguayball * Boliviaball * Peruball Europe (aka. Yurop) * Ancestor ( Spainball) * UKball * Franceball * Italyball * Belgiumball * Netherlandsball * Switzerlandball (Our inspiration) * Germanyball * Russiaball * Austriaball * San Marinoball And many others... Asia * Chinaball * South Koreaball * Japanball * Philippinesball * Tringapore * Indiaball Africa * South Africaball Oceania * Australiaball "We also give the 25.7 of our stuff to America (Yeah, now the country)." No, there are no dinosaurs in our clay. Las Cinco Muertes are not real. Gallery Artwork Latino_eleven.png VoNkUek.png Da_Polandball_crew.png Familia_de_countryballs.png V6h1.jpg 16e.png Club_internacional_Polandball.png 1609707 251320228395533 1125941445699901675 n.png Sele_Polandball.png Image-3.jpg Comics Adventures_of_the_C_Countries.png 'difY7rG.png 0Wb2NG6.png 82jVevX.png Jhh.png 'hMpD3YG.png qgv5uVh.png 2014WorldCupGroup.png FEGm8Pm.png US Imprisonment of Latinos.png Links * Facebook page * Wikipedia's page }} zh:哥斯達黎加球 ru:Коста-Рика ja:コスタリカ ko:코스타리카 fr:Costa_Ricaballe pl:Costa_Ricaball pt:Costa_Ricaball es:Costa_Ricaball tr:Kosta Rikatopu Category:Central America Category:Countryballs Category:Characters Category:Latin America Category:Spanish Speaking Countryball Category:Christian Category:Catholic Category:Christian Lovers Category:Homosex Lovers Category:Death Penalty Removers Category:Red Blue White Category:Costa Ricaball Category:UNball Category:Republic Category:Drug Removers Category:SICAball Category:OASball Category:America Category:Burger Lovers Category:Rich Category:World Cup Participants Category:Pineapple